Digimon Tamers: The Pain of the Past
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: It was a few weeks after the incident with the Runaway Locomon and the Digital World and Human World are both at peace. However there is a new evil looming out of the darkness an evil from the past that is long thought forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Takato woke up in his bed and saw that it was 7:23 AM on his alarm clock. He saw that Guilmon was still sleeping and Takato got dressed and put his goggles on and woke Guilmon up "Guilmon get up you sleepy head."

Guilmon woke up and rubbed his still sleepy eyes as he asked "What time is it Takato?"

"It's 7:45." Takato replied with a smile.

After Takato and Guilmon had breakfast and then Takato looked into the refrigerator for stuff for the sandwiches after Takato had remembered what today was and what was planned for today. It was the day of the picnic today.

Infact it was two weeks since the incident with Locomon. The Tamers and their Digimon were all living in peace as was the Digital World and the Real World. Everyone in Shinjuku knew that the Digimon existed so no one had to hide them or anything like that. Everyone was enjoying a wonderful time of of peace. Takato was going to have a picnic today with Jeri, Henry, Rika, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, Ai and Mako and their Digimon to commemorate this peaceful time.

He was getting ready for it as he was bringing the sandwiches, he was given this job since his family owns the bakery, and Guilmon was watching him feeling hungry doing so. Guilmon said "Takato may I have one of the sandwiches?"

Takato shook his head and said "No Guilmon you have to wait til we get to the park for the picnic."

Guilmon sighed sadly and said "Alright Takato."

Takato patted Guilmon on the head. Takato thought to himself "I'm sure hope that everyone will like these sandwiches." Soon Takato was done making the sandwiches and he packed them all up. Then Takato and Guilmon went outside of the bakery and as they walked they saw Rika and Renamon.

Rika smiled and called to Takato "Hey Gogglehead are you ready for the picnic."

Takato smiled and nodded. He and Rika had arranged to go to the picnic together because even though Takato was with Jeri and Rika had feelings for Ryo but didn't admit them. Takato and Rika were very close especially after what happened with the Locomon incident. They were truly the best of friends now and did alot of stuff together Jeri and Ryo didn't worry though as Jeri knew Takato loved her like she loved him and Ryo knew Rika didn't love Takato in a romantic way.

As they walked to the park Takato said to Rika "I'm really excited for this picnic I've been waiting for it for awhile."

Rika said "I think we all have Takato."

Guilmon said to Renamon "Takoto has made some delicious looking sanwiches and I bet there will be alot of other good food at the picnic as well."

Renamon smiled and said after putting her hand on Guilmon's shoulder "Don't worry Guilmon I'm sure there will be."

They had all been looking forward to this picnic since they planned it. This was the day that they had defeated the Locomon threat this picnic was to celebrate that victory, defeating D-Reaper and the day when the Digimon and their partners were reunited. Today was going to be a great day for everyone today. Soon Takato, Guilmon, Rika and Renamon arrived at the park and saw the others setting things up.

Kazu said "Hey everyone Takato, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon are here! And Takato brought the sandwiches!"

Everyone looked and saw them as Takato, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon walked over to them all. Henry had brought a variety of foods with him to the picnic and Jeri also did that as well. They had the sandwiches first and Jeri said smiling while taking a bite out of one "These sandwiches are really good Takato."

Takato smiled at her and said "Thank you I made them myself."

Kazu said "These are delicious great job dude."

He and Takato fist bumped each other. Guilmon ate many of the sandwiches happily as Terriermon also enjoyed his alot and he said "These are great right Henry?" Henry nodded in agreement as he ate his sandwich.

They all enjoyed the rest of the food and the lemonade that they all had to drink. All in all it was a really great picnic and everyone had a great time playing games and hanging out today. Calumon was having a whole lot of fun too the Tamers and their partners had alot of fun.

Soon the sun was starting to set as Kazu said "Well looks like the picnics over guys did you have fun Guardromon."

Guardromon said "Yes it was really alot of fun."

Henry said "Having this picnic today was a really great idea Takato we all really enjoyed ourselves."

Takato said "Thank you Henry I'm glad we chose such a beautiful day as today to have our picnic."

Soon they all said goodbye and started to go their separate ways home. Kazu, Kenta, Guardromon and MarineAngemon waved good bye with Kazu saying "See you all tomorrow."

As the remaining Tamers walked home Henry and Suzie went home with Terriermon and Lopmon and said goodnight to Takato, Guilmon, Jeri, Calumon, Rika, Renamon, Ryo and Mondramon. And soon as they got near Rika and Ryo's places Takato and Jeri said good night to them as Takato offered to take Jeri to her place. As they walked to Jeri's house Takato held Jeri's hand.

Jeri smiled and held Takato's hand back as she hugged him. Takato hugged Jeri back and he said "Jeri I'm very happy that we're together you're a very sweet and kindhearted person and I'm glad that we know each other and I'm glad that you and I are together."

Jeri smiled blushing slightly and she hugged Takato who hugged her back and Jeri kissed Takato and said "I love you so much Takato I'll never forget when you and the others saved me from the D-Reaper."

Takato smiled and blushed and rubbed his hand on the back of his head as Guilmon and Calumon smiled and Takato said "You were a big help Jeri we couldn't have done it without you."

Jeri said "Thank you Takato do you think..." She paused and said "Do you think Leomon would be proud of me if he was here now?" She looked down frowning and Guilmon, Calumon and Takato also frowned as well.

Takato put an arm around Jeri and said "Of course he would be proud of you Jeri you're very brave and good hearted."

Jeri kissed Takato on the cheek and said "Thank you Takato I love you so much." Takato smiled and said "I love you too."

Soon they arrive at Jeri's house and Takato said "Well here we are see you tomorrow Jeri."

Calumon followed Jeri who turned around and smiled and said "Good night Takato."

Takato and Guilmon began to walk home to the Matsuki Bakery. Meanwhile, Ryo was taking Rika back home Ryo and Rika looked away from each other as they walked and Mondramon and Renamon watched the whole thing. Mondramon whispered to Renamon "When will they admit their mutual feelings already." Renamon replied "Rika's a bit shy for that kinda thing."

Soon they reached Rika's house and Rika said to Ryo "Thanks...For taking me home." Ryo said "You're welcome Rika." Rika hugs Ryo and kisses his cheek then they both blush and Rika says "I'm sorry."

Ryo replied "It's alright good night." Rika smiled and said "Night."

Ryo and Mondramon went home as Rika and Renamon went inside of their house. Tonight was a peaceful one for everyone. Or so it seemed as while the Tamers slept a new evil was underway. This evil is one from the past that the Tamers have never faced before, this evil is something from the past. Something that has to do with the Digital World itself. And the fates of the Digital World and the Real World hang in the balance. Will the Tamers be able to beat this new threat whoever they are. A black cloud is hanging over both worlds.

This is the End of Chapter 1.

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Calumon's mark on his head glowed and burnt him as he was woken up and looked up as he said "What was that?" Everyone Tamer and Digimon alike were starting to have bad nightmares. These nightmares invovled a great new evil force that was on the rise.

The next morning Rika woke up early and felt something strange in the air and saw that Renamon wasn't in the room. Rika then thought to herself "What is this strange thing that I'm feeling." She then got dressed into her regular outfit which included her shirt with the blue heart her blue jeans and red sneakers and she put her belt with her cards and digivice around the belt around her jeans. She then put her hair into it's usual ponytail style. She then frowned at the mirror as she was very concerned about what she felt.

As she made her way to the dining room for breakfast. As she walked she saw Renamon who was outside looking out at the sky. And Rika was wondering what she was doing and walked outside to her and said "Whats up Renamon?"

Renamon looked at Rika looking worried with wide eyes and said "I feel something, something terrible and powerful a new and powerful evil that's on the rise. I can't describe it myself but it's very fierce and powerful. I saw it in my dreams last night."

Rika puts her hand on Renamon's shoulder and looks down briefly with a look of dread as she then looks up at Renamon and says "I know what you mean I had a nightmare too and there's this strange feeling in the air. It's strange but even though I don't know what this threat is I feel very unnerved."

Renamon said "I know the feeling completely Rika."

Rika said "We should call the others later and see if they have all been having this feeling."

Renamon nodded "Thats an excellent idea Rika."

Rika smiled slightly "But let's go get breakfast first." Renamon nodded in agreement as they walked to the dining room and saw that Rika's mother and grandmother were already there as breakfast was ready. Rika's mom said with a smile "Rika, Renamon I'm glad that you're both up breakfast is ready."

Rika and Renamon then sat down at the table for breakfast. As everyone ate their breakfast Rumiko noticed that Rika looked nervous. Rumiko said "Rika what is it?" Rika looked up towards Rumiko "Hmm oh nothing mom."

Rumiko says "Rika don't hide things from me."

Rika said "You're right sorry mom...You see...Well me and Renamon felt this bad feeling in the air and we had similar nightmares. It might be a Digital World related problem."

Rumiko said "I wish I could be of help."

Rika said "It's ok mom and thank you for the concern."

Rumiko smiled and said "Of course and remember that you can always come to me for anything Rika."

Rika said "I will mom thanks again."

Soon breakfast was finished and Rika said picking up her bag and walking with Renamon out the door "Bye Mom, bye grandma."

She and Renamon then leave the house as Rika picked up her cellphone and called everyone and it turned out that she wasn't the only one who felt this bad feeling. Rika told everyone that they should all meet at the park. Soon she and Renamon saw Ryo and Mondramon on the way. And as the four walked together Ryo said "I'm glad to know that I'm not the only one who felt this strange force or had that nightmare."

Rika said "Yeah I wonder what this new evil will be."

Ryo said "I have no clue but I know we'll beat it together. You're amazing Rika and I know that together with you Renamon and the others we can defeat this force." Rika smiled at Ryo and said "You bet we will. And thanks." Ryo holds her hand and she holds his as they smile and walk towards the park and on the way they see Takato and Guilmon who wave to them.

Rika and Ryo waved back as they and their Digimon went over to them. Takato said "So do either of you have a clue as to what this evil is." Rika and Ryo shake their heads no at this.

Soon they met up with Henry, Terriermon, Jeri, Calumon, Kenta, Kazu, Guardromon, MarineAngemon, Suzie, Lopmon, Ai, Mako and Impmon at the park. They all talked about what had happened the other night. Little did they know though that the evil force was actually watching them now as they speak. This force which lived directly between the Digital and Real Worlds.

In a dark, shadowy, hellish landscape as big citadel building was standing it was called The Neo-Genesis. It was a big grey metallic bulding with spikes around it and it was very fierce looking. Inside the citadel in a throne room their was a screen showing the Tamers talking.

Three people were watching it one of them was a frowning child-sized individual wearing white with electric blue eyes, black hair and pointy ears. The boy groaned "Oh come on these stupid humans are so boring and annoying. Lets just kill them and their Digimon already."

"No don't be so immature Aki." The firm, stoic voice came from a man in white who had black hair and pointy ears and electric blue eyes and he said "We must wait first before we decide to just destroy our enemies." He then said "Besides it won't be enjoyable to just kill them all in a flash."

Aki rolled his eyes and said "Fine whatever you say Bara...Spoil sport."

Bara said boredly "It's better to be that then a childish fool whose willing to kill people in a second."

Aki said getting annoyed "Oh yeah well at least I'm not..."

A third voice that sounded somewhat human/machine/demon like said "Enough both of you, we should focus on the main plan." Bara and Aki said in unison "Yes master sorry master."

The man who said that was an old looking man who was glaring he had pale skin and a white mustache and chin beard and he had pointy ears and looked aged as he had arched hairless brows and horns, one part of his head was robotic with a robotic horn to parallel his more organic looking black one. He was muscular and one eye was electric blue and it had shadows under it and the other eye was yellow with red muscly stuff around it as it was by the robot side of his face. he was a somewhat muscled man who had a mechanical arm and an organic one. He wore a white long sleeved top and black pants.

He got up and said showing sharp teeth "Both the human and digital worlds will fall but not in an instant. No they must all suffer first before they are finished." He gets up and walks down from his throne and approaches a screen showing the Digital and Human Worlds. He then glares and says "The Digital and Human Worlds are pathetic wastes of space."

He then narrows his eyes "Pathetic little creatures those humans are and the Digimon are just as weak for befriending humans." The screen shows the Tamers and their Digimon and it shows all of the good happy times together and the events of yesterday's picnic. He scoffs "They will all be dealt with slowly and painfully with me you two and my army of evil Digimon and my own creations."

He then grins showing full view of his sharp teeth "Soon both worlds will be crushed by me." He clenches his robotic and organic fists "Yes because I Dr. Hiredrek shall crush and destroy all of my enemies who dare to defy me and my desires."

Aki said smiling "Ohh if anyone can do it it's you my lord."

Bara says "For once Aki is right you have everything at your disposal including the two of us."

Hiredrek says "Yes and those fools are trying to come up with plans to stop me a foe that they can't possibly stop. They can make their little plans if they can it will make no difference to me."

Looks like there is a new threat on the horizon can the Tamers and their Digimon stop this new enemy known as Dr. Hiredrek and his armies of darkness.

Thats the end of Chapter 2.

Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The Tamers were still talking about this new threat that was rearing it's head. Hiredrek and his men were watching this whole conversation with the Tamers none the wiser. These enemies were amused at how the Tamers were trying to think of ways to combat the enemies that they don't even fully know about yet.

Aki was smirking as they watched this. He was grinning at this and said "They don't even know who we are and yet they're trying to stop us." He chuckled darkly at all of this. Everyone was up as they decided to leave as they had finished their picnic and they were walking through the park as they talked about their plans. They were all walking through the park currently.

Takato said as they walked "This new enemy sounds very dangerous and it sounds like it's something that we've never seen before."

Rika said "You're right Takato but the important thing is how do we stop these guys."

Takato sheepishly grinned and said "I don't know yet..."

Kazu face palmed and said "Oh great we're doomed."

Rika said "Calm down Kazu you can't expect Takato to do everything you know. We should all try to come up with plans of action and besides we don't even know much about this new enemy anyway how are we supposed to come up with any sort of plans to stop him."

Renamon said "Rika's right I think all we can do now is be on the alert."

Everyone nodded in agreement to this. Henry said "Thats right we should all be ready and on the look out for anything strange."

As they all left the park the villains were making plans of their own. At the Citadel Aki was standing before Dr. Hiredrek bowing as Bara looked on. Aki wanted to send the first enemy for the Tamers to fight and he was planning on requesting permission from Dr. Hiredrek to do said to him "Please master allow me to have the chance to crush the Tamers with a Digimon or Dark Digital Creature from our forces I assure that I will not fail you sire."

Hiredrek looked down at Aki and tilted his head a bit as he had his mechanical fist touching his chin. He then got up out of his throne and said "Very well then... Aki you mean use a Digimon or Dark Digital Creature of your choosing."

Aki bowed and smiled and said "Thank you sire I swear on my life that I won't let you down."

Dr. Hiredrek said "I know you won't fail me. You know the penalty if you fail."

Aki sweated, frowned, nodded and said "Yes sire."

Dr. Hiredrek said "You may go now."

Aki ran off as he ran to find the Digimon and/or Dark Digital Creature that he'll send. He thought to himself while grinning "Those Tamer brats will all fall. And I will become master's favorite not that overconfident jerk Bara." He grinned as he was running.

Meanwhile, the Tamers were walking around Shinjuku trying to think of something to do to pass the time before it was time to go home. As they were walking the symbol on Calumon's head glowed and was electrified as Calumon clutched his head and yelped in pain "Ow!"

The Tamers all turned around after hearing Calumon yep in pain. Jeri ran over to him and said "Calumon are you ok? Why is your head symbol surging?" Calumon winced in pain and said "I don't know but I'm getting nervous this must be because of that new force that's coming." Suzie hugged Henry's leg as Lopmon and Terriermon comforted her and Suzie said "I'm scared..."

Everyone looked nervous at what was happening. Calumon's mark on his head has never done this before it was very clear that this new evil which was Dr. Hiredrek and his forces were the cause of this. Henry said "We should probably take Calumon to Yamaki or my dad."

Henry and Suzie's father Janyu Wong was a member of a group who had a part in the creation of the Digital World. This group was called Monster Makers it was headed by Rob "Dolphin" McCoy. Yamaki was once an enemy and a member of Hypnos but soon he became an ally. The Tamers trusted Yamaki, Janyu and the Monster Makers group.

Takato said "Henry lets go to your house as it's closer."

Henry nodded in agreement "You're right lets go."

They all start walking over to Henry's place in order to talk to his dad. Everyone was feeling tense and nervous about what was going on as they walked and they weren't saying anything to each other. As they walked Takato and Jeri held hands and Rika and Ryo had also held each other's hands. For some reason the walk to Henry's place or at least it seemed like it.

They all make their way towards Henry's house. They were all hoping that Janyu could contact his friends in order to shed some light on what's happening. Janyu, Monster Makers and Yamaki were some of the few people that they knew who could help them at this time.

Soon they all eventually make it to the place where Henry lives. Henry knocks on the door and his mother says from behind the door "Who is it?" Henry said "It's me, Suzie and our friends mom."

Henry's mother, Mrs. Mayumi Wong, had then unlocked and opened the door. She then smiled as she saw all the Tamers and said "Please come inside all of you."

Takato said "Well we'd really love to ma'am but..."

Rika interrupted "We have to see Mr. Wong."

Mrs. Wong frowned slightly "What for? Wait this has to do with the Digital World doesn't it?"

She saw the looks on their faces and knew that she was correct about this assumption. She sighed and let them into the house and the Tamers and their Digimon entered the house. The Tamers removed their shoes and put them by the door. Then they all sat in the living room as they were told that Janyu was working late tonight and so they decided to wait for him.

They were all busy talking about what they were going to say to Janyu. Mrs. Wong brought out a tray of snacks for everyone. Guilmon smiled and began to eat some of the snacks happily. As he took a bite out of a jelly bun Henry said "So what are we going to tell my dad?"

Rika said "We should just go out and say it to him."

Ryo said "You're right Rika."

Renamon nodded in agreement to what they said. She ate some of the snacks herself and thought that they were quite good. Everyone enjoyed the treats and Henry said "These snacks are great mom. Thank you for making them."

Suzie smiled "Thank you mommy."

Mrs. Wong said with a smile "I'm glad you all like them."

Soon in 3 hours Janyu walks through the door and sees the shoes and he say "Huh?"

He enters the room and sees all of the Tamers who noticed him. Janyu said with worry in his tone "Hello... Is something wrong?"

The Tamers and their partners looked amongst each other to see who should tell him. Soon everyone looked to Henry and Henry nodded in agreement as he faced Janyu. Janyu looked quite worried at what he would hear. Henry got up and said "Well dad... It's like this.."

Janyu said "What is it? Please tell me now Henry it's about the Digital World isn't it?"

Henry and the other Tamers and the Digimon all nod and look sad. Janyu looks down and sits down in a chair as Henry sits down with the others. Janyu looks down and has a thoughtful look on his face as he's thinking. He then looks up to the others after a minute and a half and says "Ok what do we all know so far about this new threat from the Digital World?"

Rika said "Well in the first place we don't really know much about this new threat... We just feel that it's here."

Calumon said "The mark on my head is also burning sometimes."

Janyu said "Oh... Well I'll contact Monster Makers and see what they can say about all of this."

Takato said "Ok we'll also tell Yamaki as well."

Janyu said "That sounds like a good idea."

Jeri said looking at the clock "Guys it's getting late we should all be heading home I think."

Everyone looked at the clock and realized that Jeri was right. They all left the house and said there good byes to Henry, Suzie, Terriermon, Lopmon, Janyu and the others as they went to their respective homes. They all went to their homes for the night and hoped that nothing bad will happen. Little did they know that the enemy was scheming.

At midnight Aki teleported to an abandoned building in the forest by the park. He was smirking as he said "Those pitiful fools will all die."

He smirked as he casually flicked a black seed into the ground. He smirked as something to appear it was a mist followed by a small black puddle. It then becomes a purple color and becomes bubbly and blob-like as it grows. Aki giggles as he looks up as a shadow covers him.

The blob like creature had glaring yellow eyes and a big black mouth with gooey teeth. It was huge and had arms and hands with big fingers. It said "BLARRGGHH!"

Aki grinned and said "Yes my Dark Digital Creature your mission is to crush this stupid world!"

Thats the end of Chapter 3. How will the Tamers beat this mysterious creature?

Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Aki was grinning at the giant dark purple blob monster infront of him and he said "Now your name is Glergg and you will smother this world all those pathetic humans and those loathsome Tamers and Digimon who fight to help and protect them as futile and worthless as that pathetic cause is."

Glergg grinned and made a nodding motion "I'd love nothing better."

Aki chuckled "Haha. I see you're capable of speech at least you're not a dumb blob thats very good hahahahaahaah.."

Aki then vanishes in a purple surge of lightning. Once Aki vanished Glergg looked around the area he was in and he grinned "Maybe before I try and accomplish my objective... Maybe I can have a little fun first around this place."

He then here's some noises and voices coming by. Glergg grins and he turns completely and fully invisible as he moved away towards some trees which he went through as he was invisible and intangible currently. He saw two policemen and a police dog coming over through the trees. Glergg was smirking as he watched them all unseen and he licked his lips.

One policeman who was older looking said to the other "Are you sure you heard and saw something here?"

The other one who was younger said "Yes... I swear I did."

As both the policeman were walking to the sight with the police dog they didn't know that they were being watched. They were approaching the area where Glergg and Aki were just minutes prior. The two Policeman came by and saw no sign of anyone being there. The older looking cop gave the younger looking one a look as he raised hie eyebrow and said "Are you absolutely sure that you saw something and heard someone talking."

The younger one looked upset and said "Yes.. I heard something and I heard someone talking it sounded like a kid talking to someone or something. I swear I'm not making this up and my eyes and ears aren't playing tricks on me."

The older man said "Well whatever it is. They aren't here right now lets get going."

Soon both of the men and the dog started to walk away. Glergg made his body a bit more visible as he let a part of him gurgle a bit. The Police Dog's ears perked up as he heard this and faced the trees where the gurgle came from. The dog barked at where the noise was coming from. The younger cop kneeled down and said "What is it boy?"

The Dog barked loudly and tried to move towards where Glergg was. The younger cop pulled on the lease and said "Heel Hitachi! HEEL!" The older cop yelled "Come on Tosho! Can't YOU CONTROL THAT DOG!"

Tosho struggled to hold Hitachi back "I'm trying! I'm trying!"

Hitachi kept barking louder and louder as it pulled against the leash. Tosho and the older cop worked together try and pull Hitachi back and make him calm down. Hitachi jumped and broke loose from his lease. The two police officers fell back as Hitachi ran off at a fast speed. His barks were heard as he ran into the forest after Glergg.

Hitachi was looking around the forest for Glergg and was growling as gurgling was heard. Hitachi looked around as Glergg became visible and purple sludge appears on the trees and they burn a bit. Hitachi sees something in the distance and approaches it growling. Glergg turns around and grins at Hitachi and says "Hello."

Hitachi looks horrified and runs off yelping. Glergg extends an arm and grabs Hitachi who screams as he's brutally shredded and absorbed and killed. Glergg said "Mmmm mmm that was good."

Just then both of the cops come running by and they both look up at Glergg as their eyes widen in shock and terror. Glergg smirked creepily and was amused at the reaction of the two policemen. Glergg lowered his head onto the cops and ate them both and crunched them both. Glergg smiled and licked his lips as he moved away and looked around.

He said "I will really enjoy tearing apart and consuming everything in my path."

Aki was floating in the sky as the moonlight illuminated his back. He had his arms folded as he was grinning down at Glergg and said "Yes my dearest pet consume, kill and destroy and when those Tamers show up. Destroy them and their pathetic Digimon."

He then cackles wickedly as he vanishes. A bit later Glergg who made himself invisible enters the quiet and dark city. He looked around and saw a few people who were around. Glergg approached some of them and became visible. The people looked at him and looked absolutely terrified as Glergg grinned. He moved towards the people and absorbed and killed them as they all screamed. He then moved on to do some more damage and destruction.

Meanwhile, the next day at Henry's house he woke up and saw on TV that there were attacks throughout the city of Shinjuku. The reporter said that all schools were closed for the time being. Henry had a nervous look on his face as did Suzie, Terriermon and Lopmon and Janyu who was heading to work also looked worried. Disturbing images were shown on the TV and Henry thought to himself "_This is truly horrible... I wonder what is doing all of this? I have to go tell the others about this..."_

Later after breakfast Henry stood up out of his chair. Henry said "Mom... Is it ok if I see the others?"

Suzie said "Mommy I want to go too."

Mrs. Wong said "Alright you may both go but bring your Digimon Partners with you both."

Henry and Suzie nod as they leave with Terriermon and Lopmon and Janyu also heads off to work. Henry, Suzie, Terriermon and Lopmon were all walking together and they were all thinking about what they saw on the news. Suzie looked up at Henry "Ummm Henwy?"

Henry looks at her "What is it Suzie?"

Suzie said looking nervous "Do you think that all this bad stuff is caused by some sowt of monstew from the Digital Wowld?"

Henry said "I think it is we should go find the others.."

Meanwhile as they all walked Glergg was behind them and was invisible. Then Glergg made himself a bit more tangible as he made a gurggling noise that Henry, Terriermon, Suzie and Lopmon heard. They all turned around and saw a substance as Glergg became visible after shrinking into a massive puddle. Henry walked over to it and looked at it and said "What is this?"

Soon the puddle began to rise and took shape as Glergg formed into his true form. Glergg was grinning and Suzie hid behind Henry's leg as she was clearly terrified of this creature. Henry said "Suzie lets find the others whatever this creature is seems too dangerous to face on our own."

Henry, Suzie, Terriermon and Lopmon ran off to try and evade Glergg. Soon enough they saw everyone else and ran over to them and Ryo saw that they looked scared and he said "Whats wrong you two?"

Then as if to answer Ryo's question Glergg came by and everyone looked horrified of his horrific appearance and he said "Ah the Tamers... Yum yum... I'll enjoy killing and consuming you all and your Digimon too."

Takato glared and stepped forward "We won't let you do this any longer you caused all that damage didn't you?"

Glergg nodded "I'll love to make a repeat performance."

Glergg saw Kazu and smirked as he made a grab at him. Guardromon saw this and pushed Kazu out of the way and Glergg grabbed Guardromon and squeezed as Guardromon screamed in pain. Glergg was smirking as he made his arm glow and Guardromon was electrocuted and he screamed in horrific pain and Kazu yelled in anguish "Guardromon!"

Glergg was grinning as he enjoyed all of this "Yes! YES SUFFER! SUFFER! HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAARGHAHAHAHAHAAHAAA!"

Glergg squeezed Guardromon's body and cracking noises were heard. Glergg then tossed Guardromon aside knocking him through a wall. Kazu ran over to the burnt and cracked and unconscious Guardromon and he says "Guardromon? Buddy? Please be ok..." He tears up as everyone else looks horrified at Glergg's cruelty.

The Tamers and their Digimon all glared at Glergg. Glergg was smirking at them all and said "You're all pathetic... I will enjoy killing you all.."

Thats the end of Chapter 4. The full battle begins in CHapter 5.

Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

As the true fight was about to begin between Glergg and the Tamers Digimon Dr. Hiredrek, Aki and Bara were watching this from their throne room/command center in the Citadel. Aki was smiling "Yes Glergg thats it be a good boy and kill them all."

He was so excited and says "The thought of all those deaths make me feel so happy and bursting with joy."

He was giggling madly as he said "This is so very much exciting."

As Aki was showing excitement Bara was rolling his eyes at Aki's childishness. Hiredrek was just coldly staring at the screen with a cold calculating look on his face. Bara also looked at the screen too.

Meanwhile, Glergg was staring down the Tamers and their Digimon. The clouds were grey and were darkening now. Glergg was staring menacingly at them and then he said "I have an idea I'll take down Renamon first and then I'll kill the rest of you when I finish with her."

Renamon glared at Glergg "There's no way that I will allow myself to fall to some creature like you."

Rika said "Get him Renamon!"

Glergg glared at Renamon and breathed in and blasted a ball of sludge at Renamon who was able to jump up and got struck from some of sludge from Glergg that was on parts of her body. She reacted in pain as the sludge steamed and Renamon felt her body burning.

She grunted in pain as Glergg struck her with his hand and knocked her down. Renamon hit the ground. Rika yelled "RENAMON!"

She ran towards Renamon and Ryo and Mondramon came with her. Renamon got up and Glergg shot his arm towards her and he grabbed Renamon and squeezed her tightly and Renamon screamed in pain.

Glergg grinned as he smashed Renamon into a wall and tightened his grip and giggled as Renamon screamed in pain. Glergg grinned as he threw Renamon down hard onto the ground.

Renamon staggers up and glares at Glergg. Glergg is grinning at her and she's glaring at him. Renamon says "I will beat you Glergg you won't win me and the others will beat you... You monster.."

Glergg grinned at her and said "You can sure give it a try."

Glergg shouted "POISON DARTS!"

He shot a ton of darts at Renamon who dodged some of them. As she was dodging Glergg punched her down hard onto the ground hard. Glergg smirked as he slithered towards Renamon who had gotten back up but fell to her knees. Glergg grinned at her as he said "Now little fox. Now it's time for you... TO DIE!"

The yells of Pyro Blaster and Gargo Lasers. Glergg was hit by both attacks and glared as he turned around and saw that Guilmon and Terriermon were digivolved by Takato and Henry into Growlmon and Gargomon. Glergg said "I'll admit it that actually stung me a bit you brats. But how... I thought you were both weaker."

Gargomon said "If you're judging us by our Champion forms it doesn't matter what form we take if we let ourselves get stronger."

Growlmon said "Yeah!"

Glergg glared at them and he seeped into the ground completely. Gargomon and Growlmon were both looking around for Glergg. Glergg then rose up behind them as he smirked and said "Behind you!"

Growlmon and Gargomon faced him. Glergg punched Growlmon and Gargomon down into the ground. Glergg grabbed them both and glowed as he electrocuted them both and Growlmon and Gargomon both screamed in horrific pain. Takato and Henry were horrified and they both yelled "STOP IT!"

Rika ran over to Renamon and helped her to stand "Are you alright?"

Renamon said "Yeah... We have to stop this monster.."

Rika nods "You're right."

She took out a D-card and slashed it against her D-Power. Rika said "Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!"

Digivolution! Renamon digivolve to... Kyubimon!

Kyubimon glared at Glergg and said "Let them go! Right now!"

Glergg turned and looked at Kyubimon and smiled as Kyubimon just glared at him. Glergg smirked at Kyubimon "Awww... How adorable you've digivolved. It doesn't matter I will crush you anyway."

Kyubimon said "We'll see about that you big blob."

Glergg grins as he opens his mouth wide open. Then he closed his mouth and breathed in and closed his eyes and held his breath. Kyubimon looks at him suspiciously as she remains in a defensive position. She said "What are you doing?"

Glergg opens his eyes and mouth as his body steams and he grows spikes throughout his body. Everyone looks at Glergg in surprise as he was smiling with a sadistic smile and Henry said "What on earth is he going to do...?"

Glergg roars "DEADLY SPIKES!"

He unleashes many spikes from body and fires it at everyone. The Digimon all take their Tamers as they all try and dodge the spikes. Glergg smirked and he said "That's very impressive of all of you... But not impressive enough.."

Aki had appeared and was watching from high up in the sky out of the view of the others. He said "Yes Glergg my pet keep those little pests on the run. I want them to all know real pain and the truest hell."

He giggled and said "I sure do love when a plan comes together like this. Those Tamers and their pathetic little Digimon don't stand a chance against Glergg he's a a creature of true strength and power."

Gargomon pointed his guns at Glergg and said "HEY!"

Glergg turned and faced Gargomon with a big grin on his face. Gargomon glared at him and he stood his ground and pointed his guns at Glergg. He said putting on a brave face but feeling nervous inside "Hey ugly are you ready to get blasted! YOU BIG JERK!"

Glergg grins and chuckles and he says "You are a very entertaining little creature aren't you?"

Gargomon glared and growled baring his teeth "LAUGH AT THIS YOU BIG PIECE OF GUNK!"

Gargomon gets his blasters ready and Growlmon and Kyubimon also get ready to attack too. Glergg looks at them "Well, well, well... Looks like you're going to fight as a team. I'll love to see how well this works out for you."

Gargomon and Growlmon and Kyubimon all yelled in unison "GARGO LASER!, PYRO BLASTER!, DRAGON WHEEL!"

Glergg quickly liquefied while smirking as he melted into a purple wet, watery puddle as the attacks hit a vehicle destroying it in an explosion. Glergg said in puddle form "That was very irresponsible of you three you know."

Everyone all looked around wondering where Glergg had went. Then they all look down at the purple puddle and two big eyes and a big mouth form as Glergg says "Hello there my friends."

Kazu said looking down at Glergg looking creeped out "This guy is one creepy creature."

Glergg smirked "Thank you very much for that. I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve like this for example."

He simmers and steams as the liquid form of Glergg boils and bubbles and that makes him evaporate into smoke. Growlmon looks surprised and said "Wow he can turn into smoke too... That's very creepy... How can we defeat him?"

Glergg said in smoke form "It just so happens that... You can't... HAHAHAHAAAHHAAAHAHAHAAA! I'm not like any of your ordinary garden variety Digimon... I can't be beating by such petty conventional means.. My body can't be beaten that way..."

He then becomes his regular form and grins wickedly. He looks at Growlmon and smirks and grabs Growlmon and squeezes. Growlmon screams in pain and Takato yells "GROWLMON! YOU MONSTER LET GROWLMON GO RIGHT NOW!"

Glergg said "No thank you. I think I'll play with him first."

He then squeezes as Growlmon screams louder in pain. Glergg then makes his arm that he grew out of himself glow as he electrocutes Growlmon. Growmon screams in pain as he's getting crushed and electrocuted.

Glergg says "YES! YES GROWLMON I BET YOU'RE BURNING FROM THE HORRIFIC PAIN AREN'T YOU! I BET IT'S HELLISH AND BRUTAL! KEEP SUFFERING I LOVE THAT! HAHAHAHAAAAHHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Takato glared at Glergg as he had tears in his eyes "LEAVE GROWLMON ALONE RIGHT NOW! PUT HIM DOWN!"

Glergg ignored him as he was grinning at Growlmon who was suffering in agony and Glergg's eyes narrowed as he chuckled sadistically. He then clenched a fist all around Growlmon covering him and muffling his screams. Glergg said "Now... CRUSH!"

His fist clenched as light squirtled out and Growlmon screamed in unbearable pain. Everyone could only watch in shock as Glergg was torturing their lovable dinosaur Digimon friend. Soon after 10 unbearable minutes Glergg dropped a battered, bruised and bloody Guilmon down onto the ground. He then saw Gargomon charge at him.

Glergg then made an arm appear and extend and he shot it at Gargomon who stopped in his tracks. Glergg's arm then struck Gargomon and knocked him into a wall and pinned him. Glergg tightened his grip and Gargomon screamed in pain "ARRGGGHH!"

Glergg then let go and Gargomon fell down flat on his face. Henry ran over to him and Glergg smirked looking quite entertained. Glergg then said "I'll fight you all some other time at my choosing I'll take a break for now. I want you all to suffer the agony of waiting for death first."

Aki had already vanished by that point. Glergg began to melt and Henry said "Hey! You can't just leaving after hurting our friends like that you big monster! What type of creature are you anyway!?"

Glergg said "I'm Glergg and I'm your worst nightmare boy. I'll finish you punks off some other time."

He melts and goes down a sewer drain. Everyone looked on as Glergg had now completely vanished. Takato was holding Guilmon's unconscious and wounded body and Jeri and Rika were there with him. Takato was in tears as he said softly "Guilmon... Please wake up..."

That's the end of chapter 5.

Please R&R.

A/N: This chapter's ending is different then what I originally planned on.


End file.
